Trainer of a Different Caliber
by Animaman
Summary: What if Pallet Town had another trainer to be proud of, one that actually becomes a pokemon master. Takes place two years before Ash got Pikachu. Entirely AU, with the main characters making a brief appearance. Open forum story for new characters.
1. Start of Something Different

**TRAINER OF A DIFFERENT CALIBER**

Disclaimer: I don't own any part of the Pokemon franchises, just the ones I catch while I play the games.

Warning: This is mainly an OC story, which follows the anime a little bit, but takes place a couple of years before Ash begins his journey, and the characters from the show will only have like a brief appearance in this story.

The Town of Pallet was busy getting ready for tomorrow, which was taking place at Professor Oak's Laboratory. Every year, whenever three children come of age, they get to decide wither or not they want to embark on a pokemon journey of own, to find out what they want to do in life.

A boy of about ten years old, with brown hair and green eyes, was in his room, going through his pack to see what he'll need for when he starts his journey tomorrow. He made sure he had a first aid kit, for both people and pokemon, same goes for food. He had a sleeping bag attached to the bottom of his bag. He made sure to have a map and compass to help guide the way. He had his clothes all folded and ready to be packed. He checked to see the money he had saved up from doing odd jobs for Professor Oak at his laboratory, and some of his neighbors. When he was about done, a strong knock was heard on his door. "Come in."

The door opened to reveal an older boy, "You ready for tomorrow, Will?" The boy asked his younger brother.

"As ready as I'll ever be, Sion." Will answered back, "Although whatever it is I'm missing, I'll probably pick up along the way."

Sion pulled his hand up to place a small bag onto the bed, "You might want to make sure that this is apart of your pack as well." He said, "It's a spare breeder's bag with brushes and the things you need to keep your pokemon looking their best."

Will nodded while, making room in his backpack, which is the one that campers tend to use. When he got everything packed, "So are you going to enter the next breeder's competition?" He asked, while placing the now full backpack into a corner.

"Naw, I decided to take a year off to travel for a bit. Right now I'm just going to travel with Arcanine and see if I could pick up a new pokemon or two along the way." Sion said, while getting ready to step out.

"And try to find a girlfriend along the way, right?" Will said, while placing the clothes he had picked out onto the top of his dresser.

"Har-de-har-har." Sion said, "Go to bed, you have a busy day tomorrow."

_The next day_

Will was already stepping out of the door, wearing all black, from head to toe, from a black trench coat to steel-tipped boots. The only thing that wasn't black was the brown backpack he was wearing. When he got to end of his family's walkway, he stopped just as he saw a boy with dark black hair run by at full speed towards the lab, yelling out "I can't wait to see the pokemon." Will just shook his head a little bit before starting his walk towards the same destination.

He was just ten steps away from his home before he heard another voice right behind him, "You wouldn't mind a nice lady escort to the lab now would you?"

Will turned around to be greeted by a girl who was about a year younger then he was, with light black hair that reached down just above her waist, with shiny hazel eyes, wearing a pink shirt with a bright red skirt that reached just above her knees, with pink tennis shoes. "Hello Sarah. Since I don't see any ladies around, I might as well settle for you, right?" He shot back, while extending his arm.

Sarah gave him a light slap on the shoulder before taking the offered arm into her hands. They started walking and talking to each other for awhile before they reached the lab, where the other two trainers were waiting. Ten minutes later, Professor Oak called out the names of the three trainers and walked back in. Sarah just gave Will a quick kiss on the cheek before saying "Have fun."

Will nodded before walking towards the door, which leading to the beginning of his future.

Here is my latest pokemon fic, which is mainly an OC story. Let me know if I started off good enough, while I decide how to do the next chapter. Read and Review.


	2. The First Pokemon

**TRAINER OF A DIFFERENT CALIBER**

Disclaimer: I don't own any part of the Pokemon franchises, just the ones I catch while I play the games.

Warning: This is mainly an OC story, which follows the anime a little bit, but takes place a couple of years before Ash begins his journey, and the characters from the show will only have like a brief appearance in this story.

Inside of Oak's laboratory, Professor Oak led the three children to a round table with three pokeballs on the outside, and what looked like a pokeball painted in the center. Oak turned to face them with a small smile on his face, "First I would like to congratulate you all of you in taking this first step towards your pokemon journeys. While you journey through out the world, remember that Pokemon are to be treated with respect because they are living creatures as well." He said, while point his hand towards the pokeballs, "In these three pokeballs are the pokemon that will you along with your journey. Each of you is only allowed one, and since you already know what they contain, Will, I'll let you choose first."

The girl of the group didn't take this idea too well, "Wait a minute, I should go first. My father is the Mayor of Celadon City." She said, her long purple hair swaying from side to side, "Not some country boy."

"Now, now Bulla, the reason I chose Will to be the first one to chose is that he has been more then kind enough to help me around the lab to help him get ready for today. Even his brother was kind enough to help us out." Oak said, trying to keep a fire from starting.

Bulla was still trying to argue her point before Will intercepted, "Besides, are you going to be going on this journey for yourself or your father?" He asked, getting her angry, "If something unexpectedly were to happen to you, would you rely on yourself and your pokemon, or call daddy and have him handle it?" She was getting furious by this boy's courage, "Anyway Professor, the sooner we get this part done, the sooner I can get my journey started."

"Of course. Go right ahead and pick a pokemon." Oak replied.

"I already have." Will said, "I choose Charmander." When Professor Oak handed him the pokeball with chosen pokemon, "Come on out, Charmander." He said. When the pokeball opened, a small light shot out towards the floor, and vanished to reveal what looked like an orange lizard standing on its hind legs, with a small flame on the tip of its tail. It looked around until it noticed Will, who was leaning down onto one knee, "Hello Charmander, looks like you and I will be partners throughout this journey. As long as you do your best for me, I promise to do my best for you." He said with a sincere smile, while sticking out his hand. Charmander gave a happy "Char." As a reply before accepting the offered hand with one of it's clawed hands. When the hands separated, "Return." He said, causing a red laser to fire out of the small dot on the pokeball, and Charmander was back inside its pokeball.

When he stood back up, while placing the pokeball onto his belt, Professor Oak walked towards him with some items in his hands, "Now that you have chosen your first pokemon, here are two things that will help you on your journey." He said. First he handed him five empty pokeballs, "These will help you with your first few of captures. Just remember that after you have six pokemon total with you that any others you capture will be sent back here to my lab." After Will placed the last pokeball onto his belt, the Professor extended the other hand, which contained a bulky looking device, "And this is your Pokedex, a portable computer that can help you with any kind of knowledge that involves pokemon."

Will took the device and opened it, to where for some reason the device decided to introduce itself. When it was done, Will placed it into one of coat pockets, "Is there anything else I need to be aware of, or am I allowed to leave now?" He asked.

"No, that's about it." Oak said, with a big grin on his face, "Now go start your journey and remember that you can contact me at any time you feel need me for anything."

Will nodded to acknowledge what the professor said, "Then I'm on my way. Which me luck professor and see you soon." He said, before turning around to leave. As soon as he was back outside of the lab, he was greeted by a loud cheer from the town residents.

When he got his feet back onto the road, the black haired boy that he dodged earlier ran up to him, with a brown haired boy by his side, and Sarah not too far behind, "Hey Will, what pokemon you got?" The black haired boy asked.

"I've gotten a Charmander, Ash." Will answers with a smile. As he walked past them, "Anyway, as much as I want to stick around and chew the fat I have to get started now if I want to make it to Viridian City before night fall." He said before turning down towards the road.

"Wait Will." Sarah yelled out, getting his attention, "I want you to take this with you." She said, while taking something out of hair. After giving her head a good shake, she handed him a red ribbon. "Just make sure you bring it back to me when you return home, okay?"

Will took the ribbon and wrapped it around his left arm. He smiled at her and said "Anything for my best friend." He said. They gave each other a quick hug, and once again, Will tried once again to hit the road before the door to the lab burst open.

"Stop right there you low life." Bulla yelled out, "I'm not going to let you get away with insulting me and my father."

Will just looked at her and said "I wasn't insulting anybody, I was stating a fact. The way you were acting makes it clear to me that you had daddy to watch your back for so long that you thought you could still use it to get whatever you want even when you're outside of his jurisdiction."

Bulla looked like she got slapped in the face, "Yeah well you didn't have to embarrass me in front of so many people." She said, trying to save her hide.

"Oh now we're going for the bruised image approach, huh?" Will said back, "If you want to talk about embarrassed, then didn't you just embarrassed your father by trying to spark an argument with Professor Oak, _**the**_ best professor the world has ever seen when it comes to pokemon?" When he said this, he could see her face grow pale at this thought. "Anyway, enough talk, I'm out of here."

Bulla stood their like a statue before the third person hit her hard, knocking her face first into the ground. He looked at her and laughed a little before he asked the crowd "Did Will leave already."

Sion spoke up, "Yeah he decided to leave now while the getting is still good, Eric."

Eric nodded at this, "And I could see the other reason why he left now later Sion." He said before walking away.

Bulla was angry now, but can't do anything at the moment, so she just got up and left Pallet Town in a big huff.

Here is the latest chapter, and by the next one, I should have some ideas on what the first few pokemon to be captured will be. If I didn't mention this before, a good portion of this story will be based off of the FireRed/LeafGreen of the game series. Read and Review.


	3. Helping out

**TRAINER OF A DIFFERENT CALIBER**

Disclaimer: I don't own any part of the Pokemon franchises, just the ones I catch while I play the games.

Warning: This is mainly an OC story, which follows the anime a little bit, but takes place a couple of years before Ash begins his journey, and the characters from the show will only have like a brief appearance in this story.

Will is now about ten miles into Route 1, while looking around the skies. "Okay, first thing I need to do is find some flying types." He said out loud. When he heard some chirping, he looked to his right to see a pidgey just landing on the ground. With a flick of his hand, he pulled a pokeball and threw it into the air, "Go Charmander."

When the pokemon came of its pokeball, the pidgey leapt aside. When the two pokemon locked eyes with each other, the pidgey started to leap into the air and flapped his wings hard unto the ground, "Charmander cover your eyes now. It's using Sand Attack." Charmander did what it was told and covered its eyes. When the attack finished, the pidgey charged towards the orange lizard, "Use Ember now!" Charmander spun around at a fast speed, causing bits of Ember to fly out of its tail, which was enough to stop the pidgey in its tracks. "Now use your Scratch attack." Charmander stopped spinning and attacked the bird with its claws, doing just enough damage to weaken it, "Go pokeball." Will threw one of his empty pokeballs at the bird. When it came into contact with the bird, it opened up and sucked in the pokemon and closed around it. When it landed on the ground, it gave a few shakes before the light in the small dot went out, indicating a catch.

Will walked up and picked up the pokeball, "Our first catch and our first friend." He said while looking at Charmander, "Shall we greet it?" He asked his partner.

"Char, char!" Charmander said, filled with excitement.

Will toss the pokeball into the air, "Come on out Pidgey." He said. When Pidgey came out, it took a quick look around while Will went down onto one knee. When they finally made eye contact, "Hey Pidgey, I know that being caught by a human wasn't on your to do list for today, but what do you say about traveling with us? The only thing I ask is that you do your best for me, and I'll do our best for you."

Pidgey gave a loud, happy screech, indicating that it was willing to go with him. "Good to hear." Will said, "Come on let's see how many more friends we can make before we reach Viridian."

About three hours later, with a spearow, mankey, and a male nidoran added to his deck, Will was just nearing the city limits. He has both Pidgey and Spearow flying up ahead to see if they can find a pokemon to fill that last pokeball, while the rest he had resting theirs.

He looked up just as his two flyers coming flying towards him in a panic, "What's up?" He asked. When he got a good sense of what they are screeching out about, "Lead the way." He said, running after the two. When he reached the location, he spotted what looked like a yellow, one foot mouse, with black tipped ears, a black ring around her neck, and an all black tail, as well as small red circles on its checks, and it was looking pretty beat up, "A Pichu." He said, while taking his backpack off. He pulled out two pokeballs, "Return." He said, just as both birds were returned to their new homes.

Will pulled out a pair of rubber gloves, and a bottle of potion. The Pichu looked like it was becoming afraid after each step Will took towards it. When he got close enough to kneel down, "Don't worry Pichu, I'm not here to harm you." He said, while pointing the potion at him, "This is going to hurt." He sprayed some of the potion onto the Pichu, causing it to cringe in pain. When it calmed down some, Will put the potion away, put his backpack on, picked it up, making sure to keep it within the protected area so he don't get jolted.

After quickly getting back onto both of his feet, Will made a fast sprint towards Viridian City, determined to make it to the Pokemon Center as quickly as possible. Pichu looked around, after feeling itself being rocked back and forth. It looked up to see the face of the trainer going out of his way to make sure that it gets better. "We're almost there." Pichu looked ahead to see the first sign of skyscrapers in Viridian City.

About fifteen minutes later, Will ran through the doors into the Pokemon Center. When he made it to the counter and gently placed Pichu onto it, while he tried to catch his breath. When Nurse Joy walked up to greet him, she noticed the injured pokemon in front of her, "Oh my, what happened here?" She said, with a slight gasp.

When he finally caught his breath, "I'm entirely not sure myself. I was on my way here when my two flying pokemon found it, and led me to it. I sprayed it with a little potion to help it out a bit, and I pick it up and ran straight here as fast as I can." He said.

Nurse Joy looked it over, while a Chansey came walking by with a stretcher, "He doesn't look too bad, just a few scrapes and bruises, that's about it." She said, before transferring him onto the stretcher, "Chansey, would you please take care of this little one?" She asked, receiving a "Chansey." As an answer, before both pokemon left the room, "It's a good thing you found him when you did, although I'm curious as to what happened to it."

"So would I." Will said, while pulling out his five occupied pokeballs and placing them onto the ball tray, "Anyway, since I'm here, you mind giving these guys a little checkup?"

Joy gave a small smile, "Sure thing." She said, before taking the tray, "And what's your name so that I know who to return these pokemon to?"

Will gave her his name, and both went in different directions.

Here is the latest chapter. Sorry if it's a little shorter, but it's hard to do an OC version of a story without having your brain blow a fuse. Read and Review, and I'll try to do better in the next few chapters.


	4. The Call Home

**TRAINER OF A DIFFERENT CALIBER**

Disclaimer: I don't own any part of the Pokemon franchises, just the ones I catch while I play the games.

Warning: This is mainly an OC story, which follows the anime a little bit, but takes place a couple of years before Ash begins his journey, and the characters from the show will only have like a brief appearance in this story.

Will is sitting in the cafeteria grabbing some lunch while his pokemon and Pichu are being checked upon by Nurse Joy. When he placed the last bite into his mouth, he got up and decided to give Professor Oak a call to let him know that he was okay. Knowing that his family will probably be there since it's become part of the tradition children go off on a pokemon journey and the family waits eagerly at the lab, waiting to hear from them.

When he found that only one of the phones is being used, He grabbed the one in the corner, and dialed the number for Oak's lab. After a couple of rings, Professor Oak's face appeared on the screen, "Hello Professor Oak." He said.

Oak smiled "Hello Will. I see you made it to Viridian with plenty of time to spare." He greeted the young trainer, "Have you caught any pokemon along the way?"

"Almost a full belt, but the last pokemon is going to be a little iffy because on the way here I found a Pichu that has received a pretty strong beating." Will said, getting the professor's attention, "Anyway, as soon as Nurse Joy lets me know how he's doing, I'm going to ask him if he wants to join."

Oak nodded at this, "Oh, before I forget, your family and Sarah are here and I'm pretty sure that gyaaaaahhh!" The professor never got a chance to finish his sentence before being knocked over by both Will's mother and Sarah, while his father and Sion walked over with a slight sweat drop hanging on their heads.

The next few minutes were spent chatting with each other, until Nurse Joy showed up behind him, "Mister Walker, here are your pokemon, all nice and healthy." She said, while holding out the tray.

"Thanks Nurse Joy." Will said while placing the pokeballs onto his belt, "How's Pichu doing?" He asked.

The smile on Joy's face got a little bigger, "Why don't you ask him yourself." She said, while Pichu jumped onto her shoulder. Behind Will, both Sarah and his mother got hearts into their eyes.

Here is the latest chapter, sorry it's so short, it's just that July and August is the worst for writing for me, mainly due to allergies. Read and Review.


	5. Family, Friend and a Headache

**TRAINER OF A DIFFERENT CALIBER**

Disclaimer: I don't own any part of the Pokemon franchises, just the ones I catch while I play the games.

Warning: This is mainly an OC story, which follows the anime a little bit, but takes place a couple of years before Ash begins his journey, and the characters from the show will only have like a brief appearance in this story.

Will look at Pichu, who seemed to be jumping up and down in joy, "Glad to see you doing so well, Pichu." He said. When he saw Pichu leap into his arms, he couldn't help but chuckle at this, while Sarah and his mother gave a sweet aw from watching this tender moment, "Anyway Pichu, I'm going to give you a choice on what you want to do next, do you want to be returned to the wild or would you like to travel with me?"

Pichu just gave Will a brief look before it jumped happily back into the hug, indicating that it wanted to come with. Will couldn't help but smile; he grabbed the last empty pokeball on his belt, pressed the button to make it larger and gently tapped it onto Pichu. The ball opened and Pichu became a flash of red light before the ball took him in. The pokeball gave a couple of shakes before the light went off, "Welcome to the team, Pichu." Will said, before placing the now occupied pokeball onto his belt, he looked up and said "Thanks for your help Nurse Joy."

Nurse Joy gave a small nod before saying "Sure thing and remember to stop by the Pokemon Center whenever both you and your pokemon need a place to get checked up and unwind for a little bit." She went back to her duties.

Will turn back to the phone, "Hey Professor Oak, you still there?" He asked.

Sarah and his mother shook a little before "Yah!" Both got sent flying off the screen while Professor Oak got back onto his feet, "I'm right here Will. What do you need?" He asked, while rubbing his back from having somebody standing on it.

"I'm going to send you two of the pokemon I just caught before I head out to get ready to go through Viridian Forest." Will said, while grabbing his chosen two.

"Very well, Will." Professor Oak said, "I'll be ready at this end. What pokemon will you be sending me?"

"I'll be sending you a spearow and a male nidoran." Will answered.

"And what pokemon will you have on you now?" Oak asked.

"I'll be taking Charmander, Pichu, a pidgey and a mankey with me." Will answered, "Right now I'm planning on trying to catch a caterpie and a weedle."

"Ah, so you already have a full belt." Oak said, "Although how do you plan to battle at the first gym since the leader there uses rock-type pokemon?"

"Well with Mankey on my side, he should have some type of advantage there. Right now I'm also considering on teaching Charmander and Pichu some steel type moves as a back up in case Mankey doesn't come through."

"Ah, a wise move, although a bit risky when teaching pokemon on such short notice." Oak said, "I'll make sure to wait for your next call when you reach Pewter City."

Will looked at the rest of the group, "Well, how are the rest of you doing?" He asked. They spent plenty of time talking about everything, from Sion planning on heading towards the Johto Region to Sarah still deciding how she wants to approach becoming a pokemon coordinator and to where his mother embarrassing him when she told him the things a mother would say on instinct. After finishing the conversation and sending the two pokemon to Oak's lab, Will got up, put on his backpack, and got ready to leave until "Hey Will, what's up?" He came across Eric, the last trainer to leave Pallet Town.

"Hey Eric, I'm doing great. How about you?" Will asked, as the two friends greeted each other by connecting their arms together.

"Fine, although so far I've only caught two pokemon on the way here with Bulbasaur, a pidgey and rattata." Eric said, "Right now I got them with Nurse Joy. How many pokemon have you caught?"

"Got a full belt." Will said, "I've caught a pidgey, a spearow, a male nidoran, a mankey and a Pichu. Right now I sent Spearow and Nidoran to Professor Oak."

Eric couldn't help but shake his head at this, with a small smile towards his friend, "You never do anything small do you?" He said, "Although everyone in town knows that it's just one of those things you can't help."

A familiar voice was heard, loud enough to interrupt their conversation, "What do you mean you're not going to help me Daddy?"

Here it is the latest chapter, a page longer then the last one. Sorry for being a bit short, it's hard to come up with long enough chapters in a story that is mainly told from the OC's point of view, plus I have too many stories to update. Next chapter will be my first pokemon battle, so wish me luck. By the way, somebody gave me a male character, another trainer, to travel with my character, which won't appear until Cerulean City. Right now I'm asking for somebody to give me a female character, other then a trainer type, to complete the set. Give me a name, description, what pokemon she'll have, where they'll meet, her personality, those kinds of things. Read and Review.


	6. Meet the Parents

**TRAINER OF A DIFFERENT CALIBER**

Disclaimer: I don't own any part of the Pokemon franchises, just the ones I catch while I play the games.

Warning: This is mainly an OC story, which follows the anime a little bit, but takes place a couple of years before Ash begins his journey, and the characters from the show will only have like a brief appearance in this story.

"What do you mean you're not going to help me Daddy?" Both boys turned to see the other new trainer, "I've been walking by myself for only three hours and the only cute pokemon I can find is a female nidoran." Bulla whined out.

Both Will and Eric just gave a small sigh, "She's either working towards becoming a Pokemon Coordinator or she's a trainer who loves cute pokemon." Eric said.

"Either or it's not going to be pretty when one of us catches a pokemon that fits her standards and she isn't able to find one." Will said.

Unfortunately for both Bulla recognized one of the voices on the spot and turned around with a dangerous look, "Oh what would a farm boy like you know about cute pokemon?" She asked her snotty attitude in full swing.

Unfortunately for her, "Oh my, don't those boys look cute, right honey?" Her mother asked her husband, "Are you two going on a journey with our daughter?"

"Moooooooommmmmmmmm!" Bulla yelled out, giving the normal response a child gives whenever one or both of their parents embarrasses them to no end, "He's the one I told you about: The one who had the nerve to talk back to me."

Will crossed his arms, his face staying calm, "I just simply told you to grow up and start doing things yourself because this is your journey and daddy is not going to be around to hold your hand every time something goes wrong." Will said.

Bulla was about to yell back at him when her father said something she never saw coming, "He's right honey this is your journey, not mine." The mayor told his daughter, "If you want to become a top coordinator, then you have to make the effort yourself because I want you to try and get to know the world without having us having to hold your hand during the entire trip."

Both Will and Eric looked at each other and said "Thought so." Before they started to go in their own directions before the mayor yelled out "Excuse me boys!" Both turned towards the phone and asked "Yes?"

"Can you tell us what your goals are on this journey and what pokemon you've started with and caught so far?" The mayor asked.

"As well as your names." His wife added, causing him to blush a little.

Eric decided to go first. Eric was about an inch shorter then Will, yet half a foot taller then Bulla, with light red hair and dark blue eyes. "My name is Eric and I'm studying to become a Pokemon Breeder and I've started off with a Bulbasaur and I caught a pidgey and a rattata on the way here."

"Hm, so you only found common pokemon huh?" Bulla said, "I don't see you getting far with such pokemon."

"And yet you caught a nidoran which are just as common." Eric shot back, causing her to be angry, "It's not strength or the rarity of the pokemon that matters, it's the person that raises them."

"He's right, Bulla." The Mayor said, ""Sometimes even the most common of pokemon can become strong enough to go up against pokemon of legendary proportions." He then turned his attention towards the boy in black with his arms crossed, (No Johnny Cash jokes) "What about you young man?"

Will decide to answer "My name is Will and I'm on a journey to become a Pokemon Champion. I've started off with a Charmander and I caught a pidgey, a spearow, a male nidoran, a mankey and a Pichu."

Bulla's eyes went wide at this while her father had something to say about this, "Wow, on your first leg of your journey and you already have a full belt, congratulations son."

"Thanks, and if you would excuse me, I need to head towards the store and get the supplies I need before I trend through the Viridian Forest." Will said, "See you around Eric and say hello to your parents for me."

Eric waved at him before saying "Later and well do. As much as I would love to stay and chew the fat, I'm starving from all that walking I had to do to get here." Both leaving a ticked off girl behind.

Here is the latest chapter, sorry it's so short. I'm making this story an open forum story, mainly if you have suggestions or ideas on an OC character you would like me to throw in, from a pokemon battle to anything related, even if they are apart of Team Rocket or some other evil organization. Let me know threw a review or the forum I just got opened for this story, and I'm still looking for suggestions for the female of the team, feel free to give some suggestions. Feel free to spread the word, although I should warn you that my character will come out on top because well it's my story and he is the complete opposite of Ash. Read and Review and Brock will make a brief appearance as a gym leader about a couple of chapters later.


	7. Patience vs Brat

**TRAINER OF A DIFFERENT CALIBER**

Disclaimer: I don't own any part of the Pokemon franchises, just the ones I catch while I play the games.

Warning: This is mainly an OC story, which follows the anime a little bit, but takes place a couple of years before Ash begins his journey, and the characters from the show will only have like a brief appearance in this story.

After gathering things like antidotes, potions and some spare pokeballs from the local Poke Mart, he stepped out to notice that Bulla was just heading towards the store, "You, I want to battle you right here, right now." She demanded, while pulling out a pokeball.

Will just gave a small shrug before saying "Sure thing, although not here because I don't want to do any kind damage due to any missed attacks."

Bulla growled at this, "Fine." She said, before letting the boy lead her towards one of the areas designated for pokemon battles. When they got into position, Bulla immediately pulled out a pokeball and yelled "Go Nidoran." What looked like a blue rabbit with a couple of spikes on her back appeared from the light.

Will pulled out one of his and said "Come on out, Charmander." While his starter pokemon came out of its pokeball.

"Nidoran, poison sting now." Bulla ordered her pokemon, which launched a bunch of tiny pins from her body.

"Charmander counter with flamethrower." Will ordered his pokemon, which launched a powerful flame from its mouth which took out both the attack and the pokemon. When the nidoran collapsed with a pair of swirls over her eyes.

"Nidoran return." Bulla yelled out, while Will did the same with his, "Go Squirtle, defend my honor." The ball opened up to let out what revealed to be a small blue turtle that could stand on its hind legs.

"Pichu, time for some action." Will said, releasing the young pokemon, causing hearts to appear in the eyes of everything female around the two, except for maybe Bulla who was trying not to let it show.

"Squirtle use bubble attack." Bulla ordered. Squirtle inhaled and blew a hale of bubbles towards their opponent.

"Pichu, dodge it." Will ordered. Pichu proved to be more then capable in a battle with his speed when it dodged every single bubble, "Now use your Charm attack.." Pichu started to look as adorable as he could, causing Squirtle to lower its guard, "Now use Sweet Kiss." Pichu placed his paws to his mouth and blew a small heart out of his mouth towards the other pokemon, hitting it square on in the head, causing it go all wobbly, "Now attack it with Thundershock." Will knew the risk of this due to the fact that Pichu don't have much control over their own electricity, usually getting itself shocked in the process as well as their opponent. Pichu eagerly replied to this demand by releasing a strong jolt of electricity towards the water pokemon, giving it a good enough shock to knock it flat onto its back, unfortunately Pichu went down as well since he shocked himself in the process.

While watching Squirtle trying to get back up, Bulla couldn't resist but to rub it in, "I see that your little gamble has turned against you." She taunted, "I bet it doesn't have enough strength to keep going. Squirtle, use water gun to finish it off." Squirtle was getting ready to launch its attack.

"Pichu, if you think you can still go another round, I'll support you." Will said, with his arms crossed. Just as the Squirtle's attack was just about to score a direct hit, Pichu was able to roll aside just in time to avoid it. When he tried to get back onto his feet, "That's it Pichu, you can do it." Will cheer his pokemon on, with the crowd joining him.

Bulla on the other hand was feeling angry because the crowd is cheering her opponent's pokemon on, not on her, "Squirtle, finish that little squirt off with a tackle attack." She ordered.

Will knew this was a bit of risk, but he had to try something, "Pichu, tail whip now." He ordered, hoping for Pichu's sake. After hearing his trainer, Pichu was more then determined not to let him down, so it gave a loud scream before a bright light envelope it, stopping Squirtle in its tracks. The form of Pichu started to change into something bigger. When the light died out, in Pichu's place now stood a pikachu, a pokemon that is a few inches taller, with black tipped ears that are now more oval shaped, his collar matching the rest of his yellow body with a lightning bolt shaped tail.

People are in awe at what they just seen. No matter how many times they see it, a pokemon evolution is something nobody will get tired of seeing. Bulla was now afraid, but decided to try and bluff her way out. "So what if it evolved, it doesn't mean it would listen to him." She said.

Deciding to call her on that bluff, "Hey Pikachu, you ready to finish this round?" Will asked his latest pokemon. Pikachu gave a slight nod at this, while both trainer and pokemon cracked their knuckles/claws, "I believe we just called your bluff." He said, while Pikachu started to give off a few sparks from his checks, "Now Pikachu, finish Squirtle off with a Thunderbolt."

Bulla was beyond believing at what she was witnessing, a local common boy has not only defeated her without losing any kind of pokemon, he was also able to get one of them to evolve into a stronger pokemon. When she seen Will call back Pikachu back into his pokeball, "Where do you think you're going?" She asked.

"Since I now have a Pikachu as a part of my ground, I want to get him and Charmander checked out before I head towards Viridian Forest." Will said, before turning around, "Pokemon are living creatures that need to be taken care, just like people do. If you want to know more, then you need to start figuring it out on your own and if you're still not sure where, then feel free to talk to me the next time we meet." He then started walking away from the area.

Somewhere on the other side of the crowd, a very rich and creepy looking person caught a slight interest in the boy he just witnessed battling. He started walking away with his Persian.

Here is the latest chapter, and if you hadn't figured out the guy yet, then you'll just have to wait until Celadon City, when they have their first battle, to find out who since this will have some elements from the game. The open forum still stands, so feel free to create a trainer, but please leave out any of the main three starter pokemon if the trainer is just starting out since if Professor Oak is the only one that hands them out, and only hands out three, because it would be a little bit difficult to explain where they got them in the first place. Read and Review, and have a Happy Halloween.


	8. Warmup Chapter

**TRAINER OF A DIFFERENT CALIBER**

Disclaimer: I don't own any part of the Pokemon franchises, just the ones I catch while I play the games.

Warning: This is mainly an OC story, which follows the anime a little bit, but takes place a couple of years before Ash begins his journey, and the characters from the show will only have like a brief appearance in this story.

Open Forum Story stays in effect. Still taking ideas for the female coordinator of the trio, already have a male trainer picked out from another reader. Either PM me or go to the forum I have opened.

Within the Viridian Forest, the Trainer in Black has just caught himself a caterpie not too long ago and right now he was using his pidgey to help him weaken the weedle that was in his sights. "Okay Pidgey, time to finish it off with a wing attack." Will ordered. Pidgey's wings glowed brightly before it dove down and knocked out the pointy headed worm. "Pokeball go!" Will threw the ball and it did its usual thing. When the light went out, "Back to a full belt again."

After spending the next thirty minutes looking for a clearing, Will decided to use this area as a little training ground for his pokemon. On one side are Caterpie and Weedle climbing up and down trees, trying to improve their speed, Charmander, Pikachu and Pidgey are working towards gaining their steel-type moves and Mankey was training with Will where they were mixing pokemon fighting moves with martial arts skills.

The next couple of hours were spent working hard until the first set of stars started to appear in the sky. While the pokemon were resting up, Will got a small camp going, with his sleeping bad spread out and a little bit of food cooking over a small campfire. He looked briefly to watch his pokemon eating their food with looks of enjoyment on their faces. 'Yeah, food tastes a whole lot better after a good days work.' He thought. After eating his food, everyone was looking up towards the sky, before letting sleep consume them.

The next couple of days were spent in the forest, getting some strong training done, Will walked out with some stronger pokemon, thanks also to some random trainers he defeated along the way, but yet he also managed to get his caterpie and weedle to evolve into metapod and kakuna, then all the way into his new butterfree and beedrill.

Just as Pewter City came into view, "Excuse me." Will turned to be greeted by a boy about an inch or two taller then him, and slightly muscular, "I want to battle you." He said, "Go Ekans!" A purple rattlesnake with a gold ring near his head, "Oh by the way, the rules of this battle is that you're not allowed to bring out any pokemon to battle with me, or else I'll pound the living day lights out of you." The boy said, while cracking his knuckles.

Will wasn't the slightest bit intimidated by this guy, "Go Charmander!" He yelled out, while bringing out his starter pokemon, shocking the other trainer, "If you won other battles this way, then meet the first trainer you'll ever meet that is will to break the rules."

The boy was now furious that somebody actually had the nerve to call his bluff, "Ekans, poison sting attack now!" He ordered, forgetting who has the type advantage.

"Charmander, you know what to do." Will said. Without needing to be told, Charmander launched a strong flamethrower attack, frying both the flying stings and the snake pokemon in the process.

After calling his pokemon back, "I'm going to make you pay for that." He said, while charging in to punch Will out, only to be in for another surprise when Will caught his fist and threw him over his shoulder, right into a tree.

"Hope you enjoyed your flight." Will said, before finishing his journey into Pewter City.

Here is the latest chapter. Sorry it took awhile, but I've been busy with other projects, that I don't have the time usually do to write for this website. Next chapter would be the first gym battle of the story. Read and Review.


	9. The First Badge

**TRAINER OF A DIFFERENT CALIBER**

Disclaimer: I don't own any part of the Pokemon franchises, just the ones I catch while I play the games.

Warning: This is mainly an OC story, which follows the anime a little bit, but takes place a couple of years before Ash begins his journey, and the characters from the show will only have like a brief appearance in this story.

I'll be introducing two new OC's, which will make up the rest of the trio, courtesy of FoxAzul. So thanks for the ideas.

After reaching the Pewter City limits, Will looked around, getting a good lay out of the place. While it was called a city, the biggest structure around was the museum all the way on the other side. He walked around until he found the local Pokemon Center.

Stepping inside, he knew that there are two things he needed to do, get his pokemon taken care of and find a show since he was starting to smell a little ripe at the moment from being in the forest for too long. After dropping off his pokemon with the Nurse Joy there, he made sure to sign up for the laundry service so that way his clothes would start to smell as he does after the shower.

When he came back looking like he did when he left Pallet Town, Will felt like he could take on a legendary pokemon on his own. As he approached the counter, "Excuse me nurse, how are my pokemon doing?" He asked.

"They are doing fine." Nurse Joy said, "Have you got a chance to challenge Brock yet?"

"Not yet. I just wanted to make sure they were at the top of their game first before I do anything." Will said, while placing the pokeballs back onto his belt.

"That is a smart move," Nurse Joy said, "Although I hope you have a back up plan because Brock uses Rock-type pokemon and the only one that would have the advantage is your mankey."

"Don't worry I have a few backups for just in case." He said, before heading off towards his first gym battle.

Remembering the directions from his map Will came upon a building that was suppose to look like it was built from a boulder. Before he could reach the entrance, the door opened to reveal a pair of children his age. A boy slightly taller then himself, well built, but mainly tall, with short black hair and stormy gray eyes. Like Will he had a dark theme going, but not to the extreme Will has. Wearing dark gray pants, black t-shirt and dark blue over shirt, with the logo of a gengar smiling erringly on the back, along with a pair of work boots.

The girl walking next to him is about a few inches shorter then him. She is sporting long, bright blonde hair that reached halfway down her back, with part of it tied into a braid and sea-green eyes. She is wearing a bright blue pair of jeans with a flower pattern, a white shirt with flowers covering it from front to back, and a pair of white tennis shoes with, of course, flowers to complete the set.

The boy was looking at his hand, which held a gray octagon shaped object in it, while the girl was talking to him. "Wow Jerome, you managed to win your first badge even when you had the disadvantage in pokemon type."

"Yeah, well, it doesn't matter it was still an easy win." The boy said, before placing the badge into his pocket. He looked up to see Will walking past him, who was just ignoring him just as he opened the door, "Hey you make sure that you left the training wheels at home."

Will just turned around and asked "Did you say something?" Just as he started to close the door behind him.

When a small tumbleweed came rolling by out of nowhere, the girl looked to her friend to see that her friend was trying to process on what just happened, "Hello! Anybody home?" She called out, while waving a hand in front of his face, "Is everything alright in there?"

Jerome only said one thing, "I want to see this guy battle." Before going back into the gym to watch the guy who had the nerve to talk back to him like that.

In the battlefield, where the floor was built like they were on top of a mountain. Will faced a boy about a year or two then him, with dark hair and his eyes closed. He is wearing an orange shirt, with a green vest, pouches on his belt, brown pants and blue shoes. "Hello, my name is Brock, the Pewter City Gym Leader." The older boy introduced himself, "State your name and purpose here."

"My name is Will Walker from the town of Pallet and I'm here to challenge you for a Boulder Badge." Will introduced himself, while getting into position.

"Very well, as a gym leader, it is my duty to accept all challenges as they come." Brock said, as he took his place, "This well be a two-on-two battle, do you have any problems with that?" He asked, while pulling out a pokeball.

"None." Will said, pulling one of his off of his belt.

"Go Geodude!"

"Mankey, you're up!"

Seeing what the challenger was doing, "So you are starting things off with a fighting type." Brock said, "The question is will type advantage be on your side?"

"Only one way to find out" Will said "Mankey, get within striking distance of Geodude!" Mankey did what it was told and charged right in.

"Geodude use Tackle!" Brock called out. Geodude charged right back at Mankey.

Just as both pokemon were about to collide, "Mankey, Karate Chop that pokemon into the ground." Will called out. Doing what it was told, Mankey swung its right hand down, hitting Geodude square on the head. As soon as it hit the ground, and bounced off, this gave Will an idea, "Mankey, time for a game of basketball. Keeping using karate chop on Geodude every time it bounces off of the ground."

The next thing anybody knew, the only thing that could be seen of Geodude was its eyes while Mankey was busy dribbling it like it was nothing more then a basketball. Jerome and the girl were on the catwalks, watching the whole thing. "Wow, I didn't know Geodude could bounce like that." The girl said.

Jerome looked at Brock, who had his jaw on the ground at the moment, "I don't think the gym leader knew either, Cindy."

After getting a good look at Brock's face, Will decided to take pity on him. "Mankey, stop what you are doing and finish it off with a Low Kick attack." Just as Geodude bounced off of the ground one last time, Mankey kicked it like it was a soccer ball into the wall behind Brock.

When the dust settled, there was Geodude, with swirls over its eyes and its arms hanging down. "Geodude return." Brock called as a red light came out of his pokeball and brought his pokemon back into its little home, "You did fine, Geodude. Get a good long rest." He looked up as he placed the ball back onto his belt, watching as the younger trainer called back his pokemon, "Nice work, although as much as I want to complement you on your first victory, I still have to pay you back for doing that to my pokemon." Brock said, while pulling out his other pokeball, "Go, Onix!"

A giant snake made out of boulders appeared, with a large spike on its head. Will check it with the Pokedex. After getting the information he needed, he pulled out the desired pokeball, "Go, Charmander!" He yelled out, bringing out the pokemon he started out with, "Now let's see if you have the type advantage."

Brock couldn't help but smile at this, "Oh we shall see." He said, before giving out his order, "Go Onix, use Tackle!"

Just as Onix came charging towards him, "Charmander, intercept with Flamethrower now!" Will called out. Charmander unleashed the attack from its mouth, hitting Onix in the face long enough to dodge it before the attack could connect.

"Quick Onix, use your Bind attack!" Brock said. Onix recovered and started to surround Charmander, getting ready to put the big squeeze on it.

Will waited for the right opportunity to use the next attack.

Up in the catwalks, "What is he waiting for?" Cindy asked, "He's not giving up now is he?" She looked to see Will, who is just standing there without any kind of emotion showing on his face.

"Don't count him out yet." Jerome said, "This one is not to be underestimated."

When Onix's body was close enough, "Charmander, use Metal Claw now." Will ordered. Charmander's claws started to glow and with a few quick swipes, cancelled the Bind attack.

"Onix, quick, use Dig." Brock called out, determined to help his friend through this battle. Onix complied and dove underground.

The glow on Charmander's claws died out, mainly due to the fact that using the move tends to wear it out. Will knew that his friend was feeling exhausted from using that move since it was still relatively new to it. After looking at the ground where his opponent might pop out, he noticed a few pebbles jumping, "Charmander, move, Onix is coming from straight under you." Will said.

Unfortunately, Charmander was still a little tired from using Metal Claw, that it was sent flying into a wall by an emerging Onix. When Charmander crashed onto the floor, "Now you're down to one pokemon." Brock said, while watching as Charmander was struggling to get back up, "Even though your pokemon knows a steel type move, it's still weak due to its type."

Watching as his pokemon is still struggling, "Charmander, if you want to give up, I'll still support you." Will said.

Charmander could sense that its trainer was being sincere, but it refused to give in. Its burning desire to help its trainer gain his first badge got hotter until it finally burst out, enveloping it into a bright white light. Everyone, except for Will, gasped as they watched as the shaped changed and the light vanished to reveal Will's new Charmeleon, a now red lizard with a pointed head, longer claws and a bigger flame at the tip of its tail.

Cindy was now feeling excited because she got to see a pokemon evolve during a gym battle. "Wow, I didn't know pokemon could evolve like that." She said.

Jerome just looked on, trying to figure this guy out.

After checking the Pokedex, Will looked as Charmeleon was trying out its new body. "Ready to finish this Charmeleon?" He asked only to receive a small salute as an answer.

Brock recovered from the shock, "We're not backing down either." He said, "Onix, go back underground." Onix jumped slightly and punched through the ground.

Deciding to end this right away, "Charmeleon, head towards that hole." Will said. Charmeleon obeyed and just as it was getting close, the ground started to rumble. "Quick, dodge and use Flamethrower."

Charmeleon jumped just in time to avoid an emerging Onix and hit it at point blank range right on its back, causing more damage then the last one it did in its previous form. "Okay, now finish it off with Metal Claw!" Will called out. Charmeleon ran up Onix's back, with its claws glowing brightly, and jumped off the head, giving Onix a spinning Metal Claw uppercut on the way down.

Just as Onix landed, with spirals in its eye, Brock ran towards it. "Onix, are you alright?" He asked. When Onix opened it eyes, it gave a small growl, "Don't worry you did fine." He said, while pulling out the pokeball, "Take a good long rest." He said, as he called Onix back into its pokeball. He looked to Will just as he gave Charmeleon a high five, or in the Pokémon's case, a high claw.

Will look towards Brock "Is Onix okay?" He asked.

"He'll be fine. He just needs a good long rest." Brock said, "And I must say, I'm impressed because you managed to keep calm during this whole battle and finish it with a newly evolved pokemon."

"Speaking of which," Will said, turning towards Charmeleon, "I think when we head towards Cerulean City, I'm going to make sure that you are fully used to your body just to keep it safe." Charmeleon gave a small nod in agreement, before being called back into its pokeball.

"That would be a wise move." Brock said, while reaching into one of his vest pockets, pulling out a small object, "I now present to you the Boulder Badge." He presented the badge before handing it to the younger trainer.

"Thanks." Will said, while receiving it. By getting a better look at it, it was in the shape of a grey octagon with a smaller one in the center. Just plain and simple. He pulls out a small badge case and places it inside. He looked up towards Brock and said, "You know, considering how good you keep your pokemon, I'm guessing that battling isn't something you want to do for the rest of your life."

Brock looked down, "You're right, I don't. What I really want to do is to become a pokemon breeder." He said, "You see, my parents ran the gym until my father left to become a professional trainer and my mother left afterwards to pursue her own goals, forcing me to be the only one responsible enough to take care of my brothers and sisters and keeping the gym running."

Will nodded his head at this. "While I don't know what that would be like, or understand," Will said, "Just hang on to your dreams and one day, all the sacrifices you've made for your family will be far from nothing." He stuck out his hand as he said this, "And you can say you gained a new friend from this."

Brock gladly took it, with a big smile on his face, "I will, and I wish you luck on your journey." He said, "And by the way, are you related to a Sion Walker, one of Kanto's top breeders?"

"One in the same, although I try hard not to bring it up since I don't want any kind of special treatments." Will said, as he started to turn around, "Anyway, I better head out and get ready for the next leg of my journey."

As the two on the ground went off towards their own destination, "Wow, that boy might seem like a stiff, but he seems like a decent enough guy." Cindy said.

"Yes, but I want to meet him up close." Jerome said, before leaving.

A small mushroom cloud left Cindy's mouth as she gave a small sigh, "Boys." She said to nobody in particular before following her companion.

Here it is, the next chapter and a bit longer then the rest of the other chapter. Let me know what you think of me throwing in a few elements from the anime into this. By the way, I'm not sure if this would be considered a challenge, series or what, but feel free to right your own versions of this, make your own trainer, timeline, whatever, just go for it. Read and Review.


	10. Making New Friends

**TRAINER OF A DIFFERENT CALIBER**

Disclaimer: I don't own any part of the Pokemon franchises, just the ones I catch while I play the games.

Warning: This is mainly an OC story, which follows the anime a little bit, but takes place a couple of years before Ash begins his journey, and the characters from the show will only have like a brief appearance in this story.

At the Pokemon Center cafeteria, Will was having a small lunch, while Nurse Joy looked over Charmeleon and Mankey, to see how they're doing after their first gym battle. He takes a bite out of his chicken sandwich before going over his map, making a plan for his trip to Cerulean City. After looking over Routes 3&4, with Mt. Moon right in the middle, he placed the map back into his backpack. He looked up just as the two people he encountered at the gym walked up to him. "Yeah?" Will asked.

"I want to battle you." Jerome said.

"Wouldn't you want to eat first instead?" Will said, "Its better then doing anything on an empty stomach."

"What makes you think we're hungry?" Jerome asked only to be embarrassed when a loud growl could be heard from his stomach.

"That would be a pretty good clue there." Will said.

"He's got that right." Cindy said with a laugh, only to stop when her stomach started to growl as well.

"Well if you two want to go grab something and join me, you're more then welcomed to." Will said.

"Thanks, I think I will." Cindy said, before leaving.

"I'll eat, but we're still battling afterwards." Jerome said.

When the two returned, Jerome had a hamburger and Cindy a tuna salad. "Oh, and before I forget," Cindy said, "I'm Cindy Grant and I'm on a journey to become a top Pokemon Coordinator."

"The names Jerome Anderson and like you, I'm working towards becoming a pokemon master." Jerome introduced himself, "And we're both from Cinnabar Island."

"Will Walker from Pallet Town." Will said, while finishing off his lunch.

"So you did get your pokemon from Professor Oak." Jerome said, "Are there going to be any other trainers coming from there?"

"Nope, a breeder and a coordinator." Will answered, "And you might want to avoid the coordinator if you don't want to end up with a headache by the end of the day."

"Why is that?" Cindy asked.

"Mayor's daughter." Was Will's only response.

Jerome knew what he meant, "A spoiled brat," He said, "What about the parents, are they the same way?"

"No, from what I can tell, they probably started from the bottom and worked their way to the top while the daughter just decided to enjoy the spotlight as much as possible." Will said, while they all finished their meal, "Now if you would excuse me, I need to do a couple of things before our battle."

"Sure, go ahead." Jerome said, as Will left.

Cindy felt a little shocked by this. "You're actually going to take somebody's word for once?" She asked.

"If he is anything like his battles, then yes I well." Jerome said, "Anyway, we need to pick up our pokemon as well."

Will has picked up his two pokemon and went to one of the phones that were available. After dialing the number he needed, Professor Oak's face appeared on the screen, "Hey Professor, how's life treating you?" Will greet the old man.

"Oh hello there Will." Oak greeted back, with a big smile "Life is going good here. How are you and your pokemon doing?"

"Oh they're doing fine." Will said, "I've captured a weedle and a caterpie in the forest, and right now I have four evolved pokemon."

"Wow, you work fast." The Professor said, "So what pokemon do you have know that would be considered new?"

"Butterfree, Beedrill, Pikachu and Charmeleon." Will answered, "And right now I'm going to send you Butterfree, Beedrill, Pidgey and Mankey in exchange for Nidoran and Spearow."

"Okay, so you're going to again leave two slots on your belt open for new pokemon." Oak said, "Now let's get started with the transfer."

When the transfer was complete, "Okay, I have them Professor." Will said, "And I'm going to try and teach Pikachu the Flash technique before we reach Mt. Moon."

"Smart move, especially since it well save you money on batteries for a flashlight." Oak said, "And before I forget, be careful around Mt. Moon because I've been hearing rumors about the possibilities of Team Rocket activity around there and you're guess is as good as mine on what they're up to."

"Okay, thanks for the warning professor." Will said, "Talk to you when I reach Cerulean City. Later."

"Goodbye, Will." Oak said, before hanging up.

Will turned around to see the two people he just had lunch with, "Waiting long?"

"Nah, we just walked in around when that old guy mentioned Team Rocket." Jerome said, "Was that by any chance Professor Oak."

"The one and only." Will said, while getting up from his seat, "So, are you ready to battle?"

"You know it." Jerome said, before the three started to walk out of the Pokemon Center towards the area designated for pokemon battles.

Cindy went towards the side so that she can get a good view of the boys battling each other. "So how is this going to be?" She asked.

"How many pokemon have with you right now?" Will asked.

"Three, you?" Jerome shot back.

"Four." Will answered, "How about we make this a two-on-two battle?"

"Fine with me." Jerome said, while pulling out a pokeball, "Go Magby." A small pinkish-red pokemon with a yellow belly and snout appeared out of the pokeball.

"Charmeleon, you're up again." Will said, bringing out the red lizard again. Both fire pokemon gave each other a look saying battle. "I don't have any pokemon to deal with fire pokemon so might as well fight fire with fire. You get the first move."

"Magby, use flamethrower." Jerome ordered.

"Charmeleon, you too." Will called out.

Both pokemon released streams of fire from their mouths, the attacks colliding and fighting for dominance. When it looked like Charmeleon is about to become the victor, Magby quickly jumped aside to avoid the attack. "Dynamic punch!" Jerome called out. Magby's claw started to shine before it charged with its attack.

"Metal claw!" Will called out. Charmeleon charged up its claws and waited until its opponent came closer. As soon as Magby came close enough to knock its block, it ducked and scored a direct hit to the chest. "Now finish it off with a Slash attack!"

"Quick Magby, use smokescreen." Jerome yelled out. Magby quickly blew out a cloud of smoke big enough to cover Charmeleon completely and jumps back before the attack could connect. "Now attack it with Fire Punch as soon as the smoke clears." Magby's claw ignited, before it got into position."

"Use Hidden Power to clear the smoke and attack." Will ordered. Two sets of lights started to shine through the smoke, moving at speeds fast enough to blow the smoke away, revealing Charmeleon with its arms crossed, before releasing them forward, sending the attack towards its attended target.

Jerome wasn't prepared at the speed of the attack, that it sent Magby flying as soon as it hit. Magby tried to get up with whatever strength it had, before it gave in, a pair of ex's appearing on its eyes. "Magby, return." Jerome said, calling his pokemon back into its pokeball. He placed it back onto his belt and brought out another one, "Go Psyduck." He called out, the ball opening to release a yellow duck with three hairs sticking out the top of its head, with its claws on it.

"Charmeleon return." Will called out, bring his pokemon out of the next battle, only to replace its pokeball with another, "Pikachu, you're up." He said, bringing out the electric mouse.

When Pikachu came out, little hearts started to appear on Cindy's eyes, before she rushed in and grabbed Pikachu into a tight hug. "Oh my goodness, it's simply adorable!" She yelled out, while rubbing her cheeks to Pikachu's "I just love cute pokemon." She said, not noticing Pikachu's cheeks starting to spark.

"Uh, you might want to let go of Pikachu right about now." Will said, "He doesn't seem to like being held like that."

"Why, what would happen?" Cindy said before "Eyahhhh!" She got hit by a huge jolt of electricity from Pikachu.

"That." Was Will's only answer.

"I see what you mean." Cindy said, before she collapsed onto her back, releasing Pikachu in the process.

After checking to see if the girl was okay, the boys helped place the girl onto a nearby bench, before going back to original position. "Is she going to be okay?" Will asked.

"Oh yeah, that's like a regular thing for her." Jerome said, "Every time she sees a 'cute' pokemon, she always rushes in and hugs them before considering the possibilities that they might have a little surprise waiting for her."

"I know quite a few people like that." Will said, "So where were we?"

"Psyduck, attack with Water Pulse!" Jerome ordered. Psyduck opened its mouth and shot out what looked like a bullet made out of water.

"Pikachu, use Agility to dodge and get close." Will said. Pikachu flickered between each attack before jumping in front of Psyduck, "Now use Iron Tail!" Pikachu's tail glowed before he stuck the other pokemon from behind.

Psyduck stumble forward a bit, "Quick, use Scratch attack." Jerome ordered. Psyduck did as ordered and scored a hit on Pikachu, only to get a little jolt in return, "What just happened?"

"Looks like your Psyduck was hit by Pikachu's special ability, static, which paralyzes a pokemon that uses a physical attack." Will explained, "Now Pikachu, finish it up with Thunderbolt." Pikachu performed the attack and knocked out Psyduck in the process. "Looks like I win."

After calling back his pokemon, ""Looks like that gym battle wasn't a fluke after all." Jerome said, "So are you heading toward Cerulean City as well?"

"Yeah, and hopefully catch a few new pokemon along the way." Will said.

Cindy came walking up, still a little wobbly from Pikachu's electric attack, "Hey I have an idea, how about we travel with you." She said, "It's better then traveling alone."

Jerome raised an eyebrow at this, but in his own way, he was thinking the same thing. "I agree we might learn as much as we can from each other as we well on the road." He said, "While also making sure to watch each other's backs."

"Sure." Will said, "Meet me at the Poke Mart when you're done getting your pokemon taken care of."

"Sure thing." Jerome said, before the two went off in their own direction.

"I'll go with him." Cindy said, before joining Will.

An hour later, after rejoining each other at the mart, the trio left off to make their dreams come true.

Here is the latest chapter. I know this isn't one of my most popular stories, but I refuse to leave things hanging, period. I am going to start a challenge and here are the rules:

You can start from any region, including Orange Islands and Unova, and any town or city.

You can have almost any starter pokemon, except legendary pokemon, and if it's a pokemon that isn't given out to a professor, then make sure to explain how and where the person got it.

It can be based on the anime, manga (any version) and video games.

The main character is allowed only one legendary pokemon, including the ones you have to get at special events like Mew and Celebi, and that's it, even if that person is traveling to other regions.

You can try to battle each other, but you'll have to figure out who win, or if you want to go for a draw.

Try to be as original as possible.

Here are the rules, and even though it isn't one, make sure to let me know so that way I can give my opinions and won't feel that you have been copying me. Read and Review.


	11. Getting used to each other

**TRAINER OF A DIFFERENT CALIBER**

Disclaimer: I don't own any part of the Pokémon franchises, just the ones I catch while I play the games.

Warning: This is mainly an OC story, which follows the anime a little bit, but takes place a couple of years before Ash begins his journey, and the characters from the show will only have like a brief appearance in this story.

Okay, those of you who need a reminder, including me, or those who skip ahead, here are the names of the three trainers and the Pokémon they have with them:

Will Walker- My main OC

CharmanderChameleon

Pidgey

Spearow

Mankey

Male Nidoran

PichuPikachu

WeedleKakunaBeedrill

CaterpieMetapodButterfree

Jerome Anderson-One character created by Foxaxel

Magby

Psyduck

Rattata

Cindy Grant-The other character

Poliwag

Vulpix

Now on with the show.

The three comrades are resting by a nearby tree after they left Pewter City two days ago. Right now they are sitting down to a light lunch, while they have their Pokémon out, eating and getting to know one another. Pikachu, Vulpix and Rattata are eating out of one bowl, Chameleon, Nidoran and Magby out of another and Poliwag, Spearow and Psyduck out of the final.

Will, Jerome and Cindy are just eating some sandwiches that Cindy made from scratch. "These are good sandwiches Cindy." Will complemented, "Did you do all of the cooking when you two were traveling?"

"Yeah, mainly due to a lack of options." Cindy said, "My mom insisted that I learn a few things other than Pokémon coordinating due to the fact that you never know the distance there is between towns and the fact that Jerome has a total lack of skill when it comes to cooking makes it a necessity to do so."

"How bad can he be?" Will asked.

"Let's just say he likes to get things done as fast as possible, and one of them is using Magby to cook everything." Cindy explained.

While hate being put on the spot, "Oh yeah like you don't use your fire Pokémon to cook with." Jerome said, trying to take the attention off of him.

"Actually I do." Will said, "While my mom taught me some cooking skills, my brother taught me how to use some of your Pokémon's abilities for things other than battles."

After having a drink of water, "Is your brother also a trainer?" Cindy asked.

"No breeder." Will answered, before getting back onto his feet, "He prefers to raise Pokémon to look their best, while battling them as a last resort."

After getting everything washed and put away, with the fire pokémon burning the trash into ash, they called back all their pokémon, except for Will's Spearow, and continued towards Mt. Moon. While Spearow flew off ahead, "Do you always have your flying pokémon go off ahead of you?" Jerome asked.

"Yeah, it's like a fair trade for the both of us." Will explained, "While they get to stay out and fly free for a while, in return they do some recon and check for any surprises up ahead, plus any possible pokémon." And just to prove his point, Spearow came flying back and pointed with its wing on where the nearest pokémon is, "Like I was saying."

While impressed, the pair followed Will. When they arrived at the location, they spotted a pokémon similar to one of Will's except slightly different. What they found was a female Nidoran, which like the male, looked like a rabbit with a bunch of spikes going down its back. The main differences between the two are that this one was blue while the male is purple and the male is the only one with a horn on his head.

After gathering the information, "Wow, she looks cute." Cindy said, "I would love to have one."

"Then what are you waiting for," Will said, "Go catch her."

"Yeah Cindy, you need to catch more pokémon anyway." Jerome said.

"Really?" Cindy asked, checking to see if anybody is kidding.

"Yeah, go for it." Will said.

Not needing to be told more than once, "Okay, I'll be right back." Cindy said as she charged out towards the field.

When it was just the two of them, "Are you sure you want to let her have that pokémon?" Jerome asked.

"Yeah, I'm sure." Will said, "Since we're all on a journey together now, it means that we also grow in more ways than one." He explained, as Cindy called out Vulpix, "Plus I'm trying to see if I can throw in a couple of different types of pokémon onto my belt."

"And since you already have a male Nidoran, which is mainly a poison type," Jerome said, just as Vulpix attacked with flamethrower, which was dodged, "I see where you are going with this."

"Yeah, although I wouldn't mind having more than one of the same types on my belt, but only if I have to." Will said, just as the Nidoran prepared to use a scratch attack, "Plus since the Cerulean gym uses water type pokémon, I'm hoping to find a nice backup for Pikachu."

Jerome nodded his head in agreement on this. While Psyduck would be a nice enough match against the Cerulean gym leaders, unfortunately unless he finds a grass or electric pokémon sometime soon, then he needs to train his other pokémon in using different types of moves After watching Vulpix counter with a quick attack, the fox started to feel a little wobbly. When he heard an uh-oh, followed by the sound of a backpack coming off, "What's wrong?" He asked.

"Nidoran has an ability called Poison Point which is similar to Pikachu's Static, except instead of paralyzing, it poisons their opponents." Will explained as he started to go through his backpack, "And seeing how Vulpix is now, I better check to see if I have any antidotes on hand."

Jerome started to follow suit after hearing what he was told by taking off and searching his backpack as well.

Cindy was getting worried when Vulpix started to look like it was sick or something. "Vulpix, are you okay?" She asked. When Nidoran was getting ready to attack Vulpix with a Bite attack, "Quick dodge and use flamethrower!" Vulpix barely dodged the attack and gave it it's all with its attack. After scoring a direct hit, taking out the Nidoran, "Poke ball go!" Cindy said, throwing the ball at the fallen pokémon, doing its thing. After a couple of shakes and a flicker of the light, a new pokémon was caught. After picking up the pokeball, Cindy quickly ran towards Vulpix, "Vulpix, are you alright?" She asked her friend.

"Cindy, bring Vulpix over here now." Will ordered. When she came over, he brought up a small orange bottle, "Now try to hold her still while I spray on the antidote." After a couple of sprays, Vulpix gave a couple screeches of pain, "Now let her rest in her pokeball for the rest of the day."

After calling back her pokémon, "Thank you, Will." Cindy said. "What happened to her?" After Jerome explained what happened, "So then well she be okay?"

"Considering that Will was able to catch it from the start and have the right stuff on hand, then yeah, she should be fine." Jerome said, "I believe you were right when you asked him to join us."

"Anyway, I think I can see Mt. Moon's peak from over here. We better get going." Will said, "And who knows, we might pick up a few more friends along the way."

"Like what?" Cindy said, curiosity being one of her strengths, as well as weaknesses.

"Well the area around Mt. Moon is known to be the only place to find jigglypuff." Will said. When his ears started to ring due to the loud squeal that erupted from their female comrade, "Let me guess."

"Yep, you mentioned one of the pokémon on her cute list." Jerome said, while rubbing the inside of his ear with his pinky, "Although she probably scared every pokémon within a fifty mile radius.

While her cheeks went red from embarrassment, with her hands holding each other in front of her, "I'm sorry." Cindy said, before turning to her newest friend, "Anyway Will, will it be okay if you have Spearow fly ahead and locate one?"

"I'll give you no guarantees that it will exceed, but I don't see why not." Will said, before putting his fingers into his mouth and gave a loud whistle. When Spearow came overhead, "Hey Spearow, keep on the lookout for a jigglypuff or an igglybuff." Spearow gave a confirming screech and flew off ahead again.

The trio continued on. "Hey Will," Jerome said, as they walked, "Do you think any of my pokémon can learn any electric moves?"

"Maybe your rattata." Will answered, "If you want, at our next stop, I'll have Pikachu teach it how to use Thunderbolt, or at least some of the basics, then all you have to do is work your way from there."

"And what about Hidden Power, how was your Chameleon able to learn that attack?" Jerome asked, "Because I don't think that is something that it can learn naturally."

"I got it off of the pokedex." Will answer, "It is a nice thing to have when you need info on anything specific."

"Wait, you mean pokémon isn't the only thing that the pokedex has info on?" Jerome asked.

"What you mean you didn't know?" Will asked back.

"Actually neither one of us did." Cindy said, "The only thing that we thought was that it was only had our id and information about pokémon."

"Well, never too late to learn now, is it?" Will said. When Spearow came back, "And looks like Spearow just struck gold."

After following the bird for about a mile or two, they spotted what looked like a small balloon with red eyes, small, pointy arms and legs, a cloud shaped tuff of hair on top and a small spiral of hair between the eyes. Cindy had hearts in hear eyes while Jerome pulled out his pokedex. "So that's an igglybuff." He said.

"And that little fella looks like it's going to burst like a balloon." Will said, while searching his pockets.

Jerome looked up to see his friend squeezing the life out of the pokémon. "Did she leave a smoke trail this time?" He asked, after giving a small sigh.

"More like making the impression that she knew how to use teleport." Will said, while pulling a few things out of his pocket, handing a pair of what looked like ear plugs, "Put these in because igglybuff is about to sing."

After both boys placed in the plugs, igglybuff used its sing attack and put Cindy to sleep. Unfortunately for it, when Cindy collapsed, one of her empty pokeballs fell out and made contact with the pokémon. About five seconds later, Igglybuff just became Cindy's latest pokémon.

When the boys can hear again, "Looks like we're going to have to explain a few things to her when she wakes up." Will said, before looking up towards the sky, "Spearow, fly ahead towards the summit and find a place for us to rest." Spearow gave a loud screech and flew off.

Jerome took off his backpack and handed it to Will, "Can you carry this while I carry her?" He asked. When Will grabbed the bag, Jerome rolled Cindy onto her back, and with a little help from Will, was able to start carrying her on his back. "Make sure we don't her new pokémon."

Here is the latest chapter. Next up, Team Rocket makes their debut, without the wacky trio, plus Will gets to catch a legendary pokémon, plus a few new pokémon to have the characters catch. I know it would be playing favorites, but wait until the next few chapters before you pass judgment. Challenge is still a go, check my author's page for the rules. Read and Review.


	12. Once in a Blue Moon Capture part 1

TRAINER OF A DIFFERENT CALIBER

Disclaimer: I don't own any part of the Pokémon franchises, just the ones I catch while I play the games.

Warning: This is mainly an OC story, which follows the anime a little bit, but takes place a couple of years before Ash begins his journey, and the characters from the show will only have like a brief appearance in this story.

Here is a heads up; I'm going to ignore the four attack limit rule because while it's good for the game, I find it pointless anywhere else.

Okay, those of you who need a reminder, including me, or those who skip ahead, here are the names of the three trainers and the Pokémon they have with them:

Will Walker- My main OC

Charmander-Chameleon

Pidgey

Spearow

Mankey

Male Nidoran

Pichu-Pikachu

Weedle-Kakuna-Beedrill

Caterpie-Metapod-Butterfree

Jerome Anderson-One character created by Foxaxel

Magby

Psyduck

Rattata

Cindy Grant-The other character

Poliwag

Vulpix

Female Nidoran

Igglybuff

Now on with the show

It is now approaching dusk while the trio sat at a nice clearing near the summit of Mt. Moon. Cindy has woken up about a couple of hours after her little nap causing by her newly, yet unconventional, captured Igglybuff.

After she woke up and was explained on what happened, at first she was embarrassed about her actions, and then was shocked about the capture. Immediately she released Igglybuff and begged for its forgiveness for what she called a dirty capture, even though it was by accident, which Igglybuff gave with no hard feelings.

Right now the pokémon are outside of their pokeballs, either playing or resting, with Jerome and Cindy getting their food ready. Will is cooking over a fire started by Charmeleon, which was just a simple stew. When they were sitting down to eat, with Cindy's latest pokémon getting their first taste of poke chow. Right now Will and Jerome were just sitting and eating until they looked to see Cindy studying her pokedex.

"What are you doing with your Pokedex, Cindy?" Jerome asked his friend.

Cindy took a bite out of her food before looking up, "Oh I'm trying to look up some moves that I can teach my pokémon before I start my first contest in Cerulean. City." She explained, "When Will explained how he taught his pokémon their moves, it got me wanting to look up possible moves I want to have my pokémon display."

Jerome gave a nod at this, "Yeah, I should do the same thing before the next gym battle." He said, while pulling his pokedex out, "Because I don't have much to put up a fight with water pokémon right now."

Will stands up slightly to get another serving of stew, "So when is the contest?" Will asked.

"In two weeks." Cindy answered, "Hopefully I should be able to figure out what kind of moves would dazzle the judges, as well as their wardrobe."

"Yeah will, remember that people will focus more on the pokémon and less on the clothes they wear and the person displaying them." Will said, "As for me, I need to make sure I have a plan B ready for the next gym since type advantage is never a 100% guarantee."

A couple of hours later, with the food eaten and the dishes washed, everyone was going about their business. While Poliwag and Psyduck are taking a dip at a nearby river, Jerome is researching his pokedex for new moves, Cindy is giving Vulpix a nice brushing, which she enjoyed, to help with the recovery process and Will is at the river doing a little fishing, with Pikachu by his side.

After feeling a couple of tugs, Will gave his fishing pole a good hard yank, bringing up what looked like a large goldfish with a pair of whiskers. "Okay Pikachu, give magikarp a strong jolt of thunderbolt." Will said. Pikachu gladly complied and did what it was told. With a few jolts of electricity, Will chucked an empty pokeball towards it. After a captured is confirmed, "Okay Magikarp, come on back out."

When the fish pokémon was in the water again, "Well Magikarp, now that you've when captured when you least expected it, how about a free trip around the world to make it up to you?" Will said, almost sounding like a game show announcer. When Magikarp gave what could be considered a happy response, "By the way, Jerome, if my ears are right, your next catch should be flapping by right about now."

The pair gave him a curious look until what sounded like flapping wings could be heard in the distance. They looked to see a flock of small, blue bats with purple wings and no eyes. "Zubat, I see where you are going with this." Jerome said, "Magby, let's go." When his main partner walked up, Jerome look around until he spotted the largest in the group, "Okay Magby, use Flamethrower on that big one."

Magby looked at where its trainer is pointing and did what it was told. While this caused most of the Zubat to scatter, except for the target which was far from pleased at somebody trying to flambé it. It flew down with its wings glowing. "Quick dodge it and use Ember." Magby ducked under the wings and quickly turned around to launch specks of ember towards the bat, which turned around and released a Supersonic, which disintegrated the embers, and causing most of the area to cover their ears.

When it felt safe, zubat's fangs started to glow before charging in for the kill. Jerome was able to recover quickly enough to see that his pokémon is in danger. "Quick Magby, use Fire Punch." He called out, hoping that Magby would be able to recover before Zubat was able to connect with its Leech Life attack. Magby recovered enough to where its fist lit up in flames and it connected into Zubat's face with a strong right cross. When the bat hit a nearby tree, it was hit by a pokeball and got sucked in. After a couple of shakes, Jerome got himself a new pokémon.

While Will went to his pack, Cindy walked up to her friend, "Congratulations on your new pokémon." She said.

"Thanks Cindy." Jerome said, while looking towards his first pokémon, "How are you feeling, Magby?" When Magby gave a happy reply, he released Zubat, who flew around until it landed on Jerome's left arm. Before he could talk to Zubat, he heard foot step approaching and turned to see Will walking up to him with a purple spray bottle.

"As much as I would like to let you get to know your pokémon you better heal both Zubat and Magby up now, because we need to pack up and leave as quickly as possible." Will said, while handing Jerome the bottle. He turned around and started to call back his pokémon back into their balls, while walking back to his stuff.

"What's wrong, Will?" Cindy asked, while Jerome sprayed his pokémon.

"I'm not sure, but I've been getting a bad feeling and unfortunately for even me, they tend to be right." Will said, after getting his bottle back from Jerome, "And considering that we are between two cities, in the middle of nowhere, it would be better safe than sorry."

The two looked at each other and nodded their heads together before following Will's example. While still getting used to each other, both knew that traveling groups can run on one of two things: respect or egos, and right now they are running on respect. After everything was packed and all traces of them being there erased, they all walked towards the mountain.

When they found an entrance, Will brought Charmeleon out since its tail can be used like a torch. Then walked around, with Jerome picking up a paras, a bug pokémon with a pair of mushrooms on its back, and his own geodude along the way. When they came upon a cross section, leading in three directions, they heard some voices heading their way. Quickly recalling Charmeleon, the trio split up to find a place to hide.

When they were, hopefully, out of sight, a bright light came from the tunnels. When it came closer, it revealed two people, a teenage boy and girl, both holding a flashlight. While both can't tell much about them, except that both wore black clothes, from the all covering hats on their heads to their shoes, with a big red r on their shirts, signifying that both were grunts for the evil organization known as Team Rocket.

The boy spoke first, "So is that ultra-legendary pokémon really here or is this going to be another some kind of goose chase?" He asked.

"I'm not sure but orders are orders." The girl said, "It's too bad the boss won't let us catch any of the clefairy that are around here, they are so rare and cute." Neither were aware of Jerome keeping Cindy's mouth covered when the pokémon were mentioned.

"Yeah but you know the rules of the boss," The boy said, "More power means more control, and he doesn't care about cute."

"Yeah, although that doesn't stop our leader from helping herself to them." The girl said, "Plus why are we trying to dig up old fossils, I just don't get it."

"Makes you wish you read the fine print before you signed up." The boy said.

"Yeah, no kidding." The girl said, just before they left down the next tunnel.

When it was just them again, Cindy nodded her thanks to Jerome as they stepped out of hiding. "So what now?" Cindy asked, "Those clefairy need help."

"Then what are you waiting for?" Both turned to see Will approaching the tunnel that the rocket pair came from, "I don't know what I do to help, but I can refuse to sit back when help is needed, so I'm going."

"You're not going alone." Jerome said, "We have each other's backs, right Cindy?"

"Yeah, you're not getting rid of us that easily." Cindy said.

"Then let's go." Will said.

When they reached the opening on the other side, the trio was briefly blinded before noticing that they were now near the top of the mountain, which turned out to be a lush forest within a huge cavern, with a massive hole big enough for anything ten times the length of a lugia's wingspan. From the sound above, they watched as a black helicopter with a big red R on the side, flew around with a spotlight on. They quickly went into the forest before they got spotted.

Reaching the command area, they noticed that this setup wasn't meant for nothing more than capture and extraction. In the center of a bunch of tents, next to big command one is a cage full of pink pokémon, in two different forms. While all of them are pink, it was filled with star shaped creatures, along with bigger, rounder shaped adults, all with a tail, dark-tipped ears and a curly tuft of hair.

"Cleffa and Clefairy," Will say, "Some of the kindest pokémon in the world and this is how humans treat them."

While Cindy's sympathies overpowered her urge to squeeze all of them into a hug, she still felt sad when looking at their faces. "What are we going to do?" She asked. When a commotion could be heard, "Oh no."

A dark blue haired woman came out of the command tent, dressed as an administrator, she walked towards the cage. While her walk showed authority, her face showed a look of cockiness, like her position gives her free access to the world without taking any responsibilities for her actions.

Knowing what this one was going to do, "I'll keep them busy while you two free the Cleffa and Clefairy." Will said.

"What, are you crazy, you won't last long against them." Cindy said.

"Maybe, maybe not, right now our choices are limited." Jerome said, "Come on, we better get into position."

Cindy still wasn't pleased about this, yet she knew that their minds were made up, "Just promise us that you will come out in one piece."

"No guarantees there." Will said, "Get moving while their attention is elsewhere."

When the pair left, Will was coming up with both how to distract the big fish and his escape plan. When they got into place, Will decided to put his plan into action until a pink figure literally appeared out of nowhere. Getting a good look, Will couldn't believe what he was seeing: Floating in the middle of the clearing is what appears to be a pink, about one foot long cat with a tail that was a little longer then it's body, with big, round blue eyes. Will knew exactly what it was, it was a mew, a pokémon that is said to be even rarer than the legendary bird trio of Kanto.

Here is the next chapter, and now you know which legendary pokémon Will is going to catch. Before somebody chews me out about giving my character the most powerful pokémon, here are three tidbits for you: 1. I'm only giving my character one of the rare pokémon that are powerful in small packages instead of a whole bunch, which means I know limitations. 2. I've picked a pokémon that would be grossly underestimated so there is a possible plot building there. 3. Who wouldn't make their character stronger than most? Anyway, Read and Review.


	13. Once in a Blue Moon Capture part 2

OF A DIFFERENT CALIBER

Disclaimer: I don't own any part of the Pokémon franchises, just the ones I catch while I play the games.

Warning: This is mainly an OC story, which follows the anime a little bit, but takes place a couple of years before Ash begins his journey, and the characters from the show will only have like a brief appearance in this story.

Here is a heads up; I'm going to ignore the four attack limit rule because while it's good for the game, I find it pointless anywhere else.

Okay, those of you who need a reminder, including me, or those who skip ahead, here are the names of the three trainers and the Pokémon they have with them, x meaning with them now:

Will Walker- My main OC

X Charmander-Chameleon

Pidgey

X Spearow

Mankey

X Male Nidoran

X Pichu-Pikachu

Weedle-Kakuna-Beedrill

Caterpie-Metapod-Butterfree

X Magikarp

Jerome Anderson-One character created by Foxaxel

Magby

Psyduck

Rattata

Zubat

Paras

Geodude

Cindy Grant-The other character

Poliwag

Vulpix

Female Nidoran

Igglybuff

_Last time-_

_Knowing what this one was going to do, "I'll keep them busy while you two free the Cleffa and Clefairy." Will said._

_"What, are you crazy, you won't last long against them." Cindy said._

_"Maybe, maybe not, right now our choices are limited." Jerome said, "Come on, we better get into position."_

_Cindy still wasn't pleased about this, yet she knew that their minds were made up, "Just promise us that you will come out in one piece."_

_"No guarantees there." Will said, "Get moving while their attention is elsewhere."_

_When the pair left, Will was coming up with both how to distract the big fish and his escape plan. When they got into place, Will decided to put his plan into action until a pink figure literally appeared out of nowhere. Getting a good look, Will couldn't believe what he was seeing: Floating in the middle of the clearing is what appears to be a pink, about one foot long cat with a tail that was a little longer then it's body, with big, round blue eyes. Will knew exactly what it was; it was a mew, a pokémon that is said to be even rarer than the legendary bird trio of Kanto._

_Current time._

While most of the people were shocked by this new development, the administrator was another story. In the Team Rocket administration, there are three reasons to capture such a rare find: To get promoted higher up, to want to overthrow the main boss or both. Right now she is the first. "Hello promotion." She said to herself before yelling "What are you waiting for, get it already."

While watching, and dodging, as Team Rocket launched a bunch of their pokémon to attack mew, most of the pokémon are just your garden variety batch of regulars, from ekans to rattatas. The biggest threats would be the jynx that the administrator called outs, which looks almost like a pokémon version of a blonde opera singer, except the body itself is purple, and some of the pokémon that have either reached their second or final evolved forms from the more experienced rockets.

Seeing that his friends are now using the distraction to help free the cleffa and clefairy, Will decided now would be a good time to do his part. Calling out his Nidoran, he quickly had it use dig and wait underground until further notice. Looking back up, he notices that even though the only thing that Mew has done is use teleport to avoid attacks, now the attacks seem to be used more as a distraction instead of actually trying to hit it. Looking down, he spotted some spotlights being put into place, with the Team Rocket members putting on sunglasses.

Quickly looking away, a super bright light flooded the area, blinding those caught off guard and started to make the local wildlife go nuts. A loud explosion was heard and felt. When the lights died out, Will looked in time to see an injured mew falling towards the ground. Quickly reaching for a pokeball and threw it in the air, causing it to open and release its occupant. "Catch it and bring it here Spearow." Will ordered, while grabbing two more pokeballs.

The administrator was happy. She could see herself going higher in the chain of command, maybe second –in-command under Head of Team Rocket. That hope got shattered when a Spearow flew up and snatched mew from the air, and dropping it off in the arms of a boy who could be no more than ten. "Boy, what do you think you're doing taking my pokémon?" She asked/yelled out.

"Making sure to keep your greedy little hands off of this little fella." Will said. "Pokémon should never be forced into doing anything that they don't want to do."

"Oh great, another goody two-shoes." The administrator said, "Why don't you leave pokémon to the more mature people little boy."

"I would if there were any around." Will said, causing a vein to appear on the lady, who from what he can tell, looks like she is barely finishing off her teens, "You're just a little girl who still hides behind those who can actually stand a chance at doing something and only coming out to finish something off just in time to take credit for somebody else's hard work."

The administrator was beyond angry now, "You sound just like my older brother." She said, "No matter how many shortcuts I take, no matter how easy I made it for me to succeed, my parents never approved because 'I never put other's wellbeing into the end result.' While my brother is always so kind that it makes me sick."

Will looked at her a bit, "Your family owns Silph Co., don't they?" He said, seeing her ego inflate a bit, "Out of all of them, you are the only one that people can't say one good thing about, Sandra Silph."

That did it, Sandra was beyond, "Jynx, take him down with **Ice Punch**." The pokémon charged with her fist surrounded by ice, only to be intercepted by a strong stream of flames head on, crashing into a tree behind Sandra. Said person looked just as Charmeleon made itself known, "How dare you attack my beautiful Jynx with your pathetic pokémon. I'm going to tell my father!" She yelled out.

"How dare you use your pokémon to attack me!" Will shot back, showing her no fear, "And does your father know what crowd you're following?" While Sandra paled at this, Pikachu and Nidoran made themselves known after destroy the spotlights and taking out most of the rocket grunts. Looking to see that his friends have managed to make their get away with the clefairy and cleffa, "Well as much fun has it been being the bane of your plans, I have to go. **Smokescreen**!" Charmeleon opened its mouth and covered the entire area with smoke, causing most of the people to cough hard.

When the smoke cleared, the only thing that was still there was Team Rocket, their campsite and a now empty cage that used to hold the clefairy. Angry that a wet, behind-the-ears, trainer was able to outsmart her in more ways than one, and now her job is now on the line. "Well, what are you all waiting for, go get them!" Sandra yelled out.

"Cancel that order." A voice rang out, causing Sandra to stiffen up in fear, because that was the voice of the person doing her field evaluation, to determine if she was fit to be a field agent.

Meanwhile, with the main trio, they were led by the clefairy to a clearing that would be hard find, even with Team Rocket's advanced technology. Right now a small camp fire was built, with the clefairy and cleffa out looking for berries and herbs to help Mew, while the humans and their pokémon, well except for one, were busy watching over it.

Mew is currently being held in Will's arms, it was shivering a bit, either cold or some other effect, which was after Will sprayed it with some potion and antidote, yet he didn't have anything to counter Jynx's ice attacks, so the only thing he can do is share his body heat. With one hand to keep Mew close and the other going through his bag, "Do any of you know how to make medicine from scratch?" He asked as he pulls out a mortar and pestle.

"Jerome can, believe it or not," Cindy answered, "While he's terrible with food, he is pretty good at making medicines."

When the clefairy returned, dropping off their load, "Thank you." Will said, while going through the berries, before picking through the herbs and grabbing an aspear, oran and sitrus berry.

The next half hour was spent getting the medicine ready, with everyone helping, human and pokémon. From Spearow and Zubat flying around doing aerial recon to Charmeleon and Magby keeping everyone warm, plus a cleffa took a slight interest with Cindy. When the medicine was ready, Jerome prepared a small bowl and handed it to Will, who set it down next to his right knee. Scooping up some medicine in a spoon, "Here Mew, I know that it might not be to your liking, it should help you get better." Will said, putting the spoon next to Mew's mouth, which was taken, but not without a slight flinch from the taste.

The rest of the evening went uneventful, especially when the clefairy and cleffa decided that they wanted to stick around to see Mew make a full recovery, and Charmeleon using the flame on its tail to provide some more heat.

Sometime during the night, a pair of sky blue eyes opened, showing that Mew has managed to recover from its ordeal. Although its energy is still a little low, it was still feeling better than from earlier, especially thanks to the warmth that was surrounding it. Looking around, it could see that it was surrounded by pokémon and two human children, a boy and a girl, whom it could tell that are trainers due to the pokémon surrounding them. Looking up, it saw that the warmth is coming from this boy. Too tired to leave and too comfortable to think why it should, Mew closed its eyes and went back to sleep.

A pink surrounded the two, as Mew and Will become connected through their minds. Will get to see things from Mew's perspective. Mew got to look into the boy's past and learned about a certain girl that seems to hold a strong part of the boy's part, as well as learning that this trainer has enough honor not to take advantage of its weak condition as an excuse to capture it into one of those little balls that can somehow hold any pokémon, no matter their size or weight.

By the time mid-morning came around, Will felt a small weight on his head. Opening his eyes, and seeing what was no longer in his arms, "Nice to know you're feeling better, Mew." He said, getting a "Mew." In return.

After spending an hour getting breakfast and ready to go, the trio are now on route 4, with Cindy now carrying a cleffa that wanted to go with her, and Mew floating in front of them. "Well Mew, here we are," Will said, "You are free to choose what you want to do," he then pulls out an empty pokeball, "Fly free like you've been doing or join us on our journey." Mew didn't even need a second for this. It flew towards the pokeball and let itself be captured. "And now we have a new friend."

Here is the latest chapter. Sorry for it not being much, and too much focus on my character, right now my brain is not cooperating with me. Read and Review.


End file.
